


Pepperminty Kisses

by Jelliiroll



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Im legally allowed to post this now, M/M, also I’m soft now, i love ReiAi thanks gn, its DECEMBER, smooches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 16:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16813990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jelliiroll/pseuds/Jelliiroll
Summary: Domestic Christmas-time Fluff~ ♡





	Pepperminty Kisses

“What’cha reading?” Reiji has wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s neck, peeking over his shoulder at his laptop screen.

“Nothing you would be interested in,” Ai replied plainly, his gaze not averting from the screen.

“Aw, come on~” The shorter man whined, pressing his face against Ai’s. “Why don’t you take a break and do something with me? You’ve been on that thing all day!” He continued as he freed Ai from his grasp, choosing a new distraction tactic by walking around and sprawling himself out on the couch and into the other’s lap.

“Ah, hey!”

Looks like _that_ got his attention.

“C’mon, Ai-Ai!~” Reiji gave a fake pout, looking up to Ai with big eyes. “It’s Christmas time! It’s snowing out and it’s cold! Why don’t we curl up together by the fireplace with some hot cocoa like a normal couple!”

“Maybe because the combination of the two of us is far from what one would call a ‘normal couple’,” Ai looked back at Reiji with an unamused look.

“So mean, Ai-Ai!” Reiji playfully faked being hurt. “Pleaaasseee? Won’t you do this for me? Because you _wuv_ me?” The brunette pleaded, giving the taller man the whole works of puppy-dog eyes and clasping his hands together in front of him.

The android let out a prolonged sigh before closing his laptop. “Fine. But only because you won’t stop bothering me.”

“Yay!~” Reiji smiled gleefully, as he sat back up. “You grab the blankets, and I’ll get the drinks ready,” He said, hopping back up to his feet and immediately heading towards the kitchen.

Ai set his laptop on the table and decided to try making a little setup for them in a safe distance from the fireplace with a layout of pillows and blankets for the two of them. He took it upon himself to turn on the fire while Reiji was still in the kitchen before the other finally returned with Christmas mugs that were topped off with whipped cream, an unnecessary dash of red and green sprinkles on top and a candy cane sticking out of the glass.

“Here’s yours, specially made for the season!~” Reiji practically beamed as he handed Ai his drink before taking his seat next to his boyfriend. He set his drink down for a moment to carefully wrap a blanket around the two of them as Ai took a light sip of his drink. Reiji giggled at the sight of Ai immediately afterwards, with a line of whipped cream tracing his upper lip. “You have a little something on your face, darling~”

“Hm-“ Ai had begun to reply before his words were stolen by Reiji’s lips on his own. He was unable to help a shiver from going up his spine as he felt Reiji’s tongue run across his lips. Ai tasted like sweet, chocolatey peppermint, and Reiji would have loved to taste some more if his quick gesture hadn’t nearly caused Ai to spill his own drink in surprise.

Reiji smirked as he pulled away, licking his own lips as he looked back to Ai. “Got it,” He chuckled.

Ai only glared back at him with bright red cheeks. “You could at least _warn_ me next time,” Ai grumbled with a small, embarrassed pout.

“Ah, so you don’t deny the possibility of a ‘next time’ then?” Reiji giggled, picking his own drink back up as Ai only blushed brighter. “I love you~” He hummed.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> This one goes out to u, Nessa, I’m sorry for breaking ur heart with the last fic-


End file.
